With development of radio communication technologies, Packet Switched (PS) domain services such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service are applied more and more prevalently. Therefore, communication systems such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network also support the PS domain services like VoIP. From the perspective of service model, the telephone service of VoIP is a local service, that is, only a small portion of VoIP services occurs beyond the local conversation area. Also, service flows of a similar application scenario exist in a communication network, and some of the service flows are switched in the local area. However, as shown in FIG. 1, as regards service flows (such as VoIP) which can implement communication by local switching only, the service flows still need to be transmitted through a backhaul network and a core network.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art:
As regards service flows that can be switched locally, if they are transmitted through the backhaul network and the core network, much more bandwidth of the backhaul network and the core network is consumed, and the large transmission delay is reduced.